Hoarfrost Icewind
Hoarfrost is a legendary Ice Dragon feared among the folk of The North for his ability to bring terrible wintery storms upon his enemies in the blink of an eye. They bestowed upon him the title of The Negagfok, which comes from their name for the winter storm-bringing North Wind. Amused by this, and a little bit flattered, the dragon took a form of the title as a last name for use when in human form. And thus was born Hoarfrost Icewind. Background Hoarfrost hatched in the same nest as Nahlkrassar, also known as Dawn Whittaker. During his years as a hatchling, he exhibited stronger than average ice-based abilities. He began training early so as to bring out and strengthen those abilities. As he grew, so did his powers. When he matured, Hoarfrost became an enforcer of his mother's will, exacting punishments on human and other enemies with cold efficiency. He was not cruel however, eating humans only rarely, as the primary way he ended their lives was by freezing them to death or buried them in snowbanks whenever they refused to kowtow to Flemeth. At some point he learned how to control the very weather itself earning him the title of The Negagfok or, the North Wind, which of course, brought cold,stormy weather to the lands of The North. When the Fallen Saints and their allies came to cast down the dragons, he fought as best he could with all his powers until he could no longer hold them back, even with the snow and sleet blowing almost sideways. Before the very gates of the Flemeth's quarters, he realized that the cause was lost and used his abilities to sow confusion and allow him to escape. He fled to the Fire Peaks in what is now New Razgriz and found a hidden valley where he would hide for a millennium till he was found by Jameak Urthadar who would take the North Wind back to his homeland in search of adventure. Personality Hoarfrost perhaps the most collected person a being could ever meet. In his age he seems to more like an academic warrior than anything else. His knowledge knows few bounds and logic rules many if not most of his actions. He keeps his innate Dragon temperament under strict control. This allows him to concentrate on his ice magics, which are truly tremendous to behold. Abilities As a Ice Dragon, Hoarfrost is not only capable of flight, but also can manipulate the ice magic that dwells within him as well as the environment around him. While in Dragon form, he is capable of several ice-based attacks. *'Frost Breath:' Similar to fire breath in nature, Ice Breath is an attack that blasts out a wave of frost out from Hoarfrost's mouth. It has the ability to freeze opponents for a limited period of time but it acts slower than other attacks. *'Ice Beam:' In this attack, Hoarfrost projects a beam of ice magic energy from his mouth to freeze targets immediately. Death is nigh instantaneous if the target is not shielded and is not immortal. Otherwise, it slows demons and freezes lesser ones for a short period of time. *'Ice Meteors:' Hoarfrost summons a short bombardment of Ice meteors in a target area 30ft across. Each meteor weighs 42lbs and has a diameter of 6.68 inches. The attack lasts 20 seconds. Unlike with other attacks, targets are not frozen. *'Winter Storm:' The Ice Drake can summon a wintery blast of varying magnitudes. Anything from a light snowfall to a great blizzard can form within moments, though a larger storm takes longer to create. He can also select the target area for the storm as long as he is nearby. This ability gained him his title of The Negagfok. He has been known to summon storms unconsciously and these storms can range anywhere on the spectrum while also be in a random location in a cold environment. Hoarfrost has not yet figured this out, even at his age. Notable Equipment As a human, Hoarfrost has most of the armor a knight would wear as well as a greatsword made from the celestial steel mined from a meteor. He calls it Winterthorn. The sword is lighter and stronger than earthly steels, allowing him to perform great feats with it. It was gifted to him by Flemeth for his loyalty. He mostly uses this weapon while in human form and only supports it with Frost Breath, though he can use all of his powers while transformed. Navigation Category:Dragon